Nostalgia
by thugzangelz
Summary: Sakura is subjected to a lackluster life, with a man she does not love. One day she sees her previous lover buying Ramen, and her will to fight for love is fortified. Will Neji give her the boost she needs to shed the shackles of a loveless relationship?


**A/N This is a response to the Red Umbrella challenge set nearly four years ago by Darkkinkachu. I don't know if it is still running, but I wanted to give challenge fiction writing a chance so here it is. The guidelines were simple enough: **

**-Must have a red umbrella in it.**

**- Must be over 500 words**

**- Must have the line "Isn't that illegal" somewhere within.**

Rain poured down on the pedestrians walking along the footpath. Hundreds of people were pushing past each other, black umbrellas overhead trying to make it to their destination. However, through the sea of black umbrellas, all seemingly going the same way, there was one red umbrella. The umbrella was struggling through the crowd, going in the opposite direction to the rest.

I sat there, from the balcony of my building, watching the red umbrella, wishing that was me… metaphorically speaking of course. I wanted to be that one umbrella, or person who stood out. Who was able to shove through everyone else, do what I wanted instead of conforming, and ultimately I wanted to live my own life.

Instead I, Haruno Sakura, was forced to sit up here in this supposedly extravagant apartment waiting for a man who I didn't love. He was an ambassador's son, a rich man whom my mother thought would do me well. Our parents set us up, forced us together and in the end caused our current state of unhappiness.

I wasn't naïve enough to believe it was purely their fault. Both Sasuke and I allowed our parents to manipulate us. We both gave them the power, and allowed them to do what they saw best for us, even if neither of us were content. Neither of us hated the other. We both got along as far as acquaintanceships go. However, that was it. We weren't attracted to each other, their was no spark. We weren't even close enough to consider each other friends, even though we were engaged.

I knew it was my own fault. I let my fear of rejection and emotional pain prevent me from taking chances in life. I let the man whom I loved, Neji Hyugga, just walk away and leave the country to take over his Uncle's business. I thought, deep down he wanted me to go with him. Wanted me to fight for our love. Instead, I let him walk out of my life. Afraid that I was reading the signs wrong, and he didn't want to be with me.

That heartbreak I brought upon myself was what led me to my current predicament. Instead of being resigned to the fact that in a year or so, I would find myself in a loveless marriage, I found myself becoming more and more rebellious to the idea. It seems I found my fighting spirit far too late.

Before I knew it, I found myself running down to the lobby of my apartment building, out and the revolving doors and into the pouring rain, sans umbrella, looking for the person who dares to go against the crowd. The person with the red umbrella. For once in my life, I was acting on a whim. Doing something on impulse. No matter how little, or insignificant that one action was, it changed my life forever.

"Excuse me!… Sorry Ma'am… Oh, I beg your pardon sir!" I shouted out as I shoved my way past the pedestrians, trying to catch a glimpse of red.

"Get out of my way! Isn't that illegal or something? Go with the rest of the bloody crowd!" Someone shouted at me, as I stood on their foot, but I didn't stop. About 20 metres in front of me I could see the tip of the red umbrella.

People huffed and moaned as they moved out of my way while I walked briskly past them. Some cursed at having to move again. None of that could stop me from my mission. At the time, I didn't know why, but it felt important to at least capture a glimpse of the owner of that umbrella.

All too quickly I lost site of the umbrella. It just lowered out of site. The rain was still pouring relentlessly so I couldn't understand why someone would lower the umbrella until finally I saw it.

There, was the precious red umbrella, dangling off the arm of a man who stopped to talk to an instant ramen street vendor. As I approached the man I had a deep sense of nostalgia. From behind, the man looked so much like my lost lover. He was tall, with long black hair in a loose pony tail and he even was wearing a navy pin striped suit with a black shirt underneath .

'_Just like Neji would have been wearing.' _I thought to myself. _'He was always trying to show his individualism even in the white collar world.'_

I sighed, depressed at my thoughts. Neji was in America now, all the way on the other side of the world to Japan.

I turned around and began the trek back to my apartment. My clothes were soaked through, my hair was dripping and my makeup had almost certainly run. I probably looked as pathetic as I felt, however when a warm, calloused hand grabbed my forearm and spun my around my appearance didn't matter.

All previous thoughts had flown out of my head, leaving me staring dumbstruck, at Neji Hyugga.

I would have liked to tell you that time froze, the people brushing past us had disappeared and the only people that existed in our world as we leaned in to kiss was each other. However, since this is real life, and we weren't on the silver screens, that isn't how our reunion played out.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, glaring at me while I visibly winced. "You're soaking wet! Where's your umbrella? You're going to get sick!" He yelled as he opened up that glorious red umbrella again.

He dragged me under it, as my body began to shake. Now that the adrenaline, previously coursing through my body as I chased the umbrella had subsided I felt just how cold it really was. My teeth started chattering, and my whole body was shivering. I didn't even register that he had began guiding me through the crowd and into an apartment building that wasn't my own until I felt the overbearing, yet fully welcomed heater.

He pulled me into the elevator and up to the fifth floor.

"Since you're in no state to get yourself home, and I don't know where you currently reside… I thought bringing you here would be ideal." He informed me, in a formal tone that made me cringe.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing up and down my arms, using the friction to warm myself.

"One moment." He said, as he slipped through a door, coming out with folded clothes. "Put these on. The bathroom is just through that door." He said gesturing to the room.

I just stood there peering at him through the tops of my lashes.

"How are you?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"I have been busy." He informed me. "It was hard… When I left. I kept busy so I wouldn't have time to think." What he tried to busy himself from never left his mouth, yet the message was all to clear, and weighed heavily on the atmosphere around us.

"I'm sorry." I replied demurely. "I never meant to…" I sighed. Unsure of what to say, how to go on.

"Just, go get changed." He told me harshly, turning away from me and heading to the lounge chair.

I walked towards the bathroom but stopped. I turned around and faced him full on, staring at him. I would not be a coward. I would not back down.

"Neji." I began. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't ask you to stay. I'm sorry I didn't follow you. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep us together. I'm sorry that I didn't have the guts to fight for what I wanted for once in my life. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm just… Sorry ok?" He stared at me silently.

I sighed and turned around. Just as I was about to head to the bathroom again, I was wrenched around and shoved against the wall as his lips passionately devoured my own. All too soon the kiss ended and he walked away from me again.

But… It didn't matter. It didn't matter if he was walking away for good. It didn't matter if he didn't love me, or never wanted to see me again. Because, for once in my life I did what I wanted. I had the courage to stand out, and say what was truly on my mind.

Maybe we wouldn't live happily ever after, maybe our romance had fizzled out. It didn't matter because I learned that I had the gall to stand my ground. Regardless of what happened between Neji and I, deep down inside I knew I would never be returning to Sasuke. And I knew, we would both be so much happier for it.

**A/N not sure how I liked that really. It's funny though, I got to about 300 words and didn't know what else to type, then a week later, I looked at this story and just couldn't stop writing. **

**Please review!**


End file.
